narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lightning Release: Lariat
Image edit war I took a look at the policy and the raw file from mangahelpers. That one image i found is merely a cleaned up raw scan. Also it shows the technique in action which, considering that it is Taijutsu based, is a far better choise. The other one only shows a pose of his Jinchurki transformation. --Gojita (talk) 14:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Gojita :I suggest u get a RAW pic of that then....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a spread page scanned in a horrible way. You can really see the fold in the middle. I doubt that would be any better. --Gojita (talk) 14:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Gojita :::Then gimme a few hrs...I'll look in sum different places....Whats the chapter again? ..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::::413 Page 10 --Gojita (talk) 14:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Gojita Actually, it's quite likely that the two "horns" around his hand are the technique itself, and the attack is just a single use of the technique. A bit like how Blade of Wind creates a blade of wind-natured chakra. If this is the case, the current image shows the technique far better. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :The horns :S??....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :So is a new pic necessary?? Cause I dont wanna find one, crop it, upload it, and have it deleted....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 14:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::The technique seems to be those chakra horns formed around his left hand. It's really rather obvious. The technique is called Lightning Plough Hot Sword and has is considered Killer Bee's eight sword. You don't call running towards someone and striking them a sword. Also, the name of the technique was said when he formed the horns around his hand, not when he struck Sasuke. ::As it is, a new image is not needed. The one we have right now is perfectly fine and accurately shows what the technique is. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Lightning Would this be labeled as lightning release when Ē uses it Vik0z0z (talk) 00:17, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Cant Lariat be lighting based too If Ē can use lariat single handedly can it be classified as lightning based too?--TheBlueBlur (talk) 00:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Type Since A was able to do it, and he's no jinchūriki, I feel that the Tailed Beast Skill should be removed from this technique. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm beginning to think we shouldn't list as Lightning Release as well, because Bee replaced the Lightning chakra with tailed beast chakra. I think we should list it as a taijutsu that simply uses loads of chakra to make it more powerful. Same applies to Double Lariat as well. Omnibender - Talk - 19:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree.--Deva 27 (talk) 20:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Same... it's only a tailed beast skill when it's unique to the host not with so many variants. But you should make a note of the variations at least when you change it--Cerez365 (talk) 20:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::They've been there for a while already, so there isn't much to change. Omnibender - Talk - 20:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Didn't this chapter confirm that Lariat is a technique Raikage's master? That's what I got from reading the chapter. Am I mistaken?--NaruHina fan (talk) 19:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :It said that they all have partners, not that they all know the Lariat.--''Deva '' 19:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Being able to use Lariat was the test to see if they're compatible with A. For all we know, the test for the Third Raikage's partner could have involved ninjutsu instead of taijutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 21:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) user instuctor of when bee was choosen is user of lariat too. :He was never seen using it. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 14:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Kongou Kongou is a lariat user? the lariat.Hisagi. (talk) 16:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :No, It is just like that, though... --Ilnaruto me 19:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) He's just doing a close line, it was never called Lariat so no.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 01:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Kumogakure Technique In the chapter where B was choosen as A's parnet, there were more children seen using it, or mentioned to use it. Does it mean that Lariat is common technique of all, or most of, Kumogakure ninja, which is taught in the similar way like Substitute or Clone Techniques? At least it could be added into Trivia as a possible fact.VolteMetalic (talk) 15:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Image Verification So I came across this at the Spanish wiki, but for some reason, I don't remember it happening >.> It might be fanart but if anyone knows what episode it came from that'd be welcomed information.--Cerez365™ 14:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Its from episode 207.--''Deva '' 15:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Now despite the whole rainbow thing going on in the background, can we use it to show his Version 2 Lariat instead of this which though it looks better we can't really see the horns and stuff?--Cerez365™ 15:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't mind the change since more of it can be seen.--''Deva '' 15:32, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kushina In the most recent episode, Kushina attacks a Genin with an attack similar to the Lariat, could it possibly happen? Samemaru (talk) 22:56, January 26, 2012 (UTC) It would just need an anime-only annotation. Skitts (talk) 22:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Lool I was wondering when this discussion would pop up. If it's all the same I wouldn't add her as a user to the technique. For starters it wouldn't have been taught to her :s and I think the animators just went a bit overboard trying to show similarities between her and Naruto's "fighting style".--Cerez365™ 23:01, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't list her, we have to draw the line somewhere when it comes to simple physical attacks like this.--''Deva '' 23:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't quite list her as a user, but I would like to see at least something in a trivia section. Omnibender - Talk - 19:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I agree Samemaru (talk) 22:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) but should we add it on trivia? Tobi Astudillo Carter (talk) 16:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Tailed Beast Lariat In the recent Killer B ep, didn't B refer to this as "Tailed Beast Lariat"? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :It's hard to distinguish, tbh, just like with the punch - was it a new technique, or wasn't it?--Omojuze (talk) 14:40, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Pretty much an upgrade. I'll just add the name to this page and stop.--JOA2014:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::^. Ok, but was the punch a new technique or not? :D --Omojuze (talk) 15:00, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Seeing as its a named technique, shouldn't we create an article for it? Not sure about the punch but. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:22, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Databook entry includes the tailed beast "version" under the lightning entry, suggesting there's not meant to be much real distinction. :::::If listing tb version in "lightning" article is unappealing, could rename page simply "Lariat", wherein tb and lightning are both covered in equal parts. ''~SnapperT '' 00:30, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What does the databook say about this technique. Translation link? --Bio havik (talk) 10:21, September 11, 2015 (UTC) So when B mentioned TB Lariat in last week eps, we all assumed he was talking about his version 1 and 2 attack but when he actually performed it in this weeks ep, he was in full Tailed beast mode. Can we re-open the article now? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :At this point, it was clearly hinting at it being a separate technique, so... Agreed.--Omojuze (talk) 13:26, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::If you make a Tailed Beast Lariat with B being in Tailed Beast Mode, sure. But as stated, even Version 1/2 B was a normal Lariat.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah i wasn't planning on re-adding those variants. But what about B's version 2 lariat without skeleton, did the databook list that under this technique? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:51, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Uhhh i went to create the article but it took me back to this page. How do i make the article? --Bio havik (talk) 17:24, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Emm.. Go here and edit the page. As simple as making an omelet :) OR, a better suggestion, if I may? Wait for Saru to create it..--Omojuze (talk) 17:56, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks Omojuze :) --Bio havik (talk) 18:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC)